Sweet Treats
by Reizosaur
Summary: As Harry is given sweets from Fred and George, many unusual things happen and everything mostly is wrong with what is supposed to occur. And though he has no choice to eat them, Harry soon finds that he has a strong bond with his hated rival.A DracoxHarry
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, the books, the characters, the movies. Nothing. If I did, I would be living large.**_

_**Pairing(s): DracoxHarry**_

_**Future Warnings: Homosexual Relationships & Language.**_

"Please try it! For us!" George cooed, holding out a small box for Harry Potter.

A nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach told him not to, but his curiosity was strong. "What is it?" he asked, "And what does it do?"

"They're a new type of candy we made! Delicious and delectable! And it shrinks you down to the size of a marble. Is it not brilliant?" Fred chirped, a small notepad and pen in hand.

Hesitantly, Harry took the box, his shining emerald eyes dimming in brightness. "Nothing else will happen?" he asked.

"We promise." said George, lifting the lid of the box for him

Harry gulped, his hand trembling as he took the crystal-like sugary treat. Slowly, he sank his teeth into the candy, a heavy, syrupy goo in the middle. "It's great!" he said, taking two more. They waited, but nothing resulted.

"A dud?" George muttered. Disappointed, the twins exchanged glances and sighed.

Harry on the other hand was completely enjoying himself. The tangy, fruity aftertaste was gorgeous. Frothy and light. But, as time passed, he felt himself shrink in size and his memories slowly vanished.

Fred rubbed his eyes as George gaped at the sight. "Harry?" they breathed in perfect unison.

The young raven-haired boy stared up at the towering red-heads in fright. His index finger slowly lifted, pointing at the boys, his body trembling. "S-s-scar-ry!" he shrieked, "G-go awa-ay!" Harry scrambled to his feet, his heart racing.

"I think we did more than shrink him." George muttered.

"Indeed." Fred replied, bending down to catch the younger boy, "Come 'ere, Harry."

The youngster violently shook his head and ran from the Gryffindor Common Room into a hallway on the second floor. Drained of his energy, Harry sat with the box of candy in his lap. "Pretty..." he cooed, taking a piece of candy and eating it, making a chaotic mess of himself. The thick syrup stuck to his mouth and chin and his tiny, bony fingers were sticky. But he didn't mind it.

From along that very same hallway, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle marched forward side by side. Draco was first to catch sight of the small boy. Curious, he slightly askew his head. "Potter?" he muttered.

Harry looked up with eyes aglow, waving a tiny hand. "Hello, mister." he mumbled, the seemingly endless box of candy pushed aside.

The blond looked back for answers. The other two boys merely shrugged.

"I ran away from the two scary people upstairs. One tried to grab me a crush me with his arms! But I ran." Harry explained, nibbling at his fingers.

"What did the two scary people look like?" asked Draco.

Harry thought for a long moment. "Well... They're really big and had the same hair color, eye color, clothes and face."

"Weasley's." Draco scoffed, shrugging, "Oh well, lets go." As he was about to walk forward, Crabbe grabbed his shoulder.

"This could be your chance." he whispered with a hidden wink.

A loud growl tore from Draco's throat and he smacked Crabbe's hand away, muttering foul words under his breath as he walked.

"Come on, follow us." said Goyle, watching Harry grab his box of candy and follow, "So how old are you?"

Harry looked up and held out a hand, five fingers shown. "May I have something to wash my hands with?" he asked.

"Sorry, we don't have anything." replied Crabbe.

Sighing, Harry rushed over to Draco who was far up ahead. "Do you have anything I can wash my hands with, mister?" he asked, sucking at his tiny fingers.

"No." Draco snarled, beginning to walk downstairs.

Harry unconsciously followed with a cheeky smile. "But there is a napkin in your pocket." he said, pointing to Draco's front pocket.

The blond glanced down. There was in fact a napkin. But he refused to let it go. Instead he ignored the needly child and silently walked into the Great Hall.

Slowly starting to whimper, Harry sat on the carpeted floor, glumly eating his little box of sweets.

"Harry!" a voice cried.

The young boys head snapped up, his eyes meeting Fred's and George's.

Harry screamed and abruptly stood, running through the Great Hall until he found Draco. He clung to the blond, harshly sobbing.

"What are you doing here?" Draco scoffed, his gaze meeting the twins. They stopped dead in their tracks, lightly panting.

"Come 'ere, Harry. Let's leave them slimy snakes alone." murmured George.

Through his whimpers and sobs, Harry managed to choke out, "Snakes?" He looked up at Draco's uniform, spying the Slytherin crest, "Y-You're a snake?"

Draco's glowing silver eyes met Harry's teary ones. "Yes." he said, placing a hand atop the young boys head, "You cannot have him."

"Hand him over, Malfoy. He belongs to us." Fred bit out.

An eerie smile split across Draco's face. "No." he hissed, "You dare talk back to me again I will have your head. I know you did this to Potter and you will severely regret it."

The twins faces paled and they hesitantly stepped back, shifting into a hasty walking pace.

"That's what I thought." the blond growled, sitting down with the young raven in his lap, "You should eat something."

Harry shook his head and cutely tilted it to the side. "I had candy." he chirped, "The scary people gave it to me."

"So it's the candy." Draco mumbled, taking Harry's box away and stuffing it into his pocket. Unconsciously, he slowly rocked forward and backward, making Harry drowsy.

He yawned and snuggled close to Draco as he ate his lunch. And not knowing it at all, the young Gryffindor fell fast asleep.

The blond glanced down, his hand slowly running through Harry's thick, black locks of hair. He had never been so close to Harry. He loved every moment of it. He secretly loved Harry Potter from the start and regretted not making a move on him yet. He never wanted anyone to take Harry away from his sight.

"Why is Harry younger?" asked Pansy, tapping Draco on his shoulder.

The blond slowly looked up. "Weasley's." he answered, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Turn off the noise..." Harry groaned, clamping his tiny hands over his ears.

"You have a free period after lunch, don't you?" Pansy asked Draco, "Why not take him to the Common Room to sleep?"

"Sounds like a good idea." said Draco, quickly finishing his food as the lunch period ended. Slowly carrying Harry toward the Slytherin Common Room, Draco stared down at the boy in his arms. His child like features contagious. Draco walked inside, slowly climbing to his bed, placing Harry on the thick quilts.

"I guess I can skip a class or two." he murmured, laying beside the young raven.

"Mister..." Harry drawled, turning over to face Draco, "I'm hungry..."

The blond snickered. "I told you to eat something while we were down there." he said, pulling out a brownie wrapped in a napkin, "I saved it for you."

Harry's eyes flickered with joy as he took the moist treat in his hands. As he finished, his mouth and hands were coated with melted chocolate. "Na'kin." he mumbled, sucking on his fingers.

Draco took the napkin provided and wiped Harry's mouth clean, searching for another to wipe his hands. With no luck and no other choice, he licked Harry's hands clean, listening to his shrill, squeaking giggles.

"That tickles!" he squealed, pushing Draco's head back.

A smirk occupied his face and he hugged the small Gryffindor, adoring his soft skin. "You're so cute, Potter." he mumbled, grazing his lips against Harry's hair.

The young boy smiled and stared into those mysterious silver eyes. "Mister?" he asked, grazing his fingertips against the Slytherin crest on Draco's uniform, "Please don't forget me. Please be my friend. My first friend. Pretty please, mister?"

Draco closed his eyes and held Harry tighter. "I'll never forget you." he whispered, "And of course I'll be your friend, your best friend."

"Good." Harry said with a yawn. He fisted his hands into Draco's clothing and rest his head against the blonds chest. "I love you Mr. Snake." he whispered, "Thank you for not turning me down."

Draco's eyes softened. So badly, he wanted to kiss those pink lips. So much longing hung over him. "You're welcome, Potter." he breathed, "If anything happens to you, if anyone is being mean, please tell me first."

Harry smiled. "I promise." he said.

Draco sighed. "You had your treat, get to sleep now." he said, covering the two of them.

Satisfied, Harry curled up into a small ball and closed his emerald eyes, burying his cold nose into the crook of Draco's neck. "Night." he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, the books, the characters, the movies. Nothing.**_

Harry abruptly awoke in the middle of the night, his body trembling. His face paled as he saw nothing but darkness. "M-Mister?" he called, feeling around for a minute. Draco wasn't there. "Mister!?" he yelled in a desperate plea, tears forming in his eyes. When no reply was heard, he started to cry, wanting Draco more than ever.

Slowly, he climbed down from the bed, rushing down toward the lounge area. "Mister!" he sobbed, running toward the sofa, clinging to the surprised blond.

"W-What's wrong?" asked Draco, watching the tears pour from Harry's eyes.

"M-m-mons-sters!" Harry spluttered, "I-I'm sca-are-ed! Th-They came fo-or me!"

Draco slowly pulled the young boy onto his lap, drying the waterfall of tears. "Did you have a nightmare?" he murmured.

Harry nodded, pointing to where he slept. "I d-don't wa-anna go back th-there." he whispered, sniffling gently as he spoke.

"I won't take you back, nothing will get you when I'm around." said Draco, rubbing the boy's back.

"You promise?" Harry asked, taking off his glasses to wipe them clean.

"Yes, I promise." Draco mumbled with a yawn, "It's late... You should try to sleep again, I'll stay with you the whole time."

Harry made a slow, unsure nod, burrowing himself into Draco's chest. "Promise you don't leave." he whispered, slowly drifting off as the time passed.

--

As Harry awoke that very next morning he felt a warm mass behind him. He weakly stretched and turned his head, nearly screaming as he saw a familiar blond. He couldn't remember a thing!

He struggled to stand up, constricted in Draco's arms. But as he struggled more, Draco slowly rose to consciousness.

"Potter?" he mumbled.

"Unhand me!" cried Harry, elbowing Draco in the chest, "Why am I sleeping with you!?"

Still drowsy, the Slytherin looked up. "You wanted to sleep so I brought you here." he murmured. But as soon as he realized Harry was grown, his eyes widened.

Harry shoved the blond away, stared fearfully at him and stormed out of the room, leaving a concerned Draco behind.

"Damn it..." he hissed under his breath. Frustrated, he rubbed the temples of his head, now wanting Harry more than ever.

--

Harry barged through the Gryffindor Common Room, heaving and panting. He ran his fingers through his thick hair and tightly grasped a handful. _I can't believe... I was sleeping with Malfoy..._ He shuttered. Chills ran up and down his spine. It was noon the last time Harry had last glanced at the clock. He didn't dare look at it again.

"Psst! Harry!" George whispered from behind the sofa, "Is Malfoy mad at us?"

Drowsily, Harry looked up. "No... He looked pissed when I left. Someone better explain to me what happened!" he shouted.

The twins gulped. "Well..." Fred started, "We made some candy and you uh... You turned into a little kid and ran to Malfoy for protection."

"And now he wants to kill us for doing that to you." George added with a sigh.

Harry's face changed from light pink to red, to a darker red and then faded to pink. Clearly he was angry, but he only replied with an 'oh' and lie down on the sofa.

"But anyway." said George, slightly changing the subject, "Do you want to try a new flavor of jelly bean?" He handed Harry a small, colorful box, not bothering to wait for an answer.

The raven-haired boy sighed, seemingly having no choice but to try one. Its flavor was sweet, fruity and light. Full of sugar. "It's good." he mumbled, glancing up at the twins. They had the same exact smile on their face.

Horror sunk into Harry's mind as he stared down at the candy in his hands. "What is it...?" he whispered, his voice spilling over with fear.

"Mmm... Just a little something we think Malfoy would enjoy." Fred chirped, looking over at his brother, "See if it works."

With a smile, George inched forward and grasped Harry's Gryffindor tie, loosening it, throwing it to the floor.

"G-George?" Harry stuttered, trying to pull back. But his mind soon hazed; his eyes submerged in pleasure. A smile split across his face. "Good afternoon, George." he purred, grasping Fred's hand in the distance. "Fred." he cooed. He entwined his fingers into the twin's hands, his cheeks aflame and flushing red. "Can you two please do me just an itty, bitty, little favor?" he whined, his voice angelic and childish.

"Sure Harry." the twins drawled in perfect unison.

Harry grinned and placed a finger on Fred's chest, grazing downward. "Can you two _please_ have sex with me?"

Fred's eyes widened and he looked over to his brother for an answer.

George violently shook his head.

Before Fred could answer, the two were pushed out of the way by the young Gryffindor, his attention elsewhere.

"Neville~" he singsonged, pushing Neville up against the wall, "There's a small, dark closet downstairs where the both of us would fit."

"H-H-Ha-arry!?" Neville spluttered, his face red.

"Maybe we could have some time alone and talk in private." whispered Harry. At that moment, his attention was shifted to Ron, who started to walk downstairs. Harry smirked and followed the poor red-head, leaving a shocked Neville behind.

Right outside the Great Hall, Harry pinned Ron to the stone wall and seductively smiled. "Ronald." he purred in a low growl, watching Ron's pale skin flush red, "I was thinking that we should get to know each other better."

"Stop this nonsense, Harry!" Ron squeaked, pushing the young Gryffindor away.

"But Ronald!" Harry whined, "You're so adorable, I must have you!"

As Ron was about to object, Harry left his gaze, walking into the Great Hall. "Draco." he whispered, sitting beside the platinum blond.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" muttered Draco.

"I wanted to see you silly." Harry murmured, tugging at Draco's tie, "You are perfect, as am I. The two of us together and no one will ever stop us. I must have you, Draco. Pretty please? We'd be absolutely brilliant together!"

The seductive tone in Harry's voice rose the temperature in Draco's body. He felt hot and strangely aroused, and loved how the Gryffindor was acting toward him. He ached to hear his voice again. "Say my name again." he whispered.

Harry smirked and repeated his name, slowly pronouncing the vowels, a soft moan heard as he spoke.

"Say it again." Draco commanded in a low hiss.

Harry did so. Loving the attention the Slytherin gave him. He grabbed each of Draco's legs and spread them apart, sitting in between them. "I want you Draco." he moaned, harshly pressing his hand up against Draco's groin.

The tables of Slytherin's stared at the two. Horrified. And a few Gryffindor tables stared in shock as well. Sadly, Neville fainted at the sight and Seamus, though looking unaffected, was scarred.

Draco gave a cocky smirk, fisting his hands into Harry's dark locks of hair, resulting him to whimper in pleasure. "You want me?" he whispered.

"Yes, please, Draco!" Harry pleaded, trying to hastily unbutton Draco's pants.

He quickly grasped Harry's wrists with a snicker. "Not now." he mumbled.

With a pout, Harry's eyes scanned the room, seeing no one interesting. He sighed and turned back to Draco, reaching up to kiss him but his lips were blocked by the blonds hand. "Bastard." he muttered, removing the Slytherin's hand from his mouth, "You're no fun."

Again he tried to kiss Draco, being blocked by his hand yet again.

The blonds snickering grew louder and he ignorantly continued to eat, feeling Harry's hands tug at his pants. But surprisingly, he found an entry and snaked his hand down into the front of Draco's pants.

A gasp filled his chest and his silver eyes narrowed into a glare, glowering down at Harry, who grinned in delight. "Let go, Potter." he growled.

"I will not." said Harry, tsking at Draco's words and squeezing tighter.

The blond shivered, jolts of gentle pleasure stung inside his body. But that hand was soon pulled away along with the young Gryffindor. "P-Potter?" he mumbled, finding the boy being dragged away rather forcefully. "Weasley's." he snarled, charging after the two twins.

"No, no, Malfoy! Listen to us!" cried George, "The candy that we gave him, he ate the whole box! If he gets too excited he'll go delusional! We have to take him back right this second before that happens."

"And if that happens he won't stop until he gets what he wants, he could rape us all in a heartbeat." Fred added with a shutter..

Anger rose in Draco's eyes. "You better fix it before I get _really_ mad." he hissed, his hands balled into fists so tight his knuckles turned white.

The twins averted their eyes, fearful of the tone in Draco's voice. "We promise." they mumbled, carrying Harry away.

"Oh, goodie! Can we have a four way session?" asked Harry, caressing the soft skin on Fred's arm.

"No!" they both shouted, pinning Harry down to the sofa as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room. George took out a vial, adding a lavender colored liquid to the crimson red in the small glass container, covering the top and shaking it for twenty seconds. "Bloody hell..." he grumbled, patting his pockets, "I'll be right back."

As quick as he could, George ran downstairs.

Harry smirked and squirmed out of Fred's grip, pinning him back to the wall. Quietly, he cast a charm under his breath, temporarily chaining the red-head back. "Stop, Harry." he said, finding no way to break the charm.

Ignoring the boy, Harry removed Fred's tie and tied both of his wrists together with it, fighting his struggles. "Harry, mate, you don't want to do this." he mumbled quietly.

"Of course I do." the young raven growled. Unconsciously, he removed Fred's pants and flung them to the side, revealing a pair of Gryffindor boxers. Smirking, he gently grazed his hand along the soft fabric, feeling Fred flinch at his touch. He soon started to pull off the buttons on the Weasley's shirt.

The poor soul was tortured by Harry's touch, horrified by what he might do next.

"You're begging for more aren't you?" Harry hissed, grabbing a fistful of Fred's hair and pulling his head back.

He gave a small cry as a reply, shaking his head violently. "Stop it!" he yelled, "George! Hermione! Someone, get hi-!" His words were cut as he was gagged with ripped cloth, feeling Harry's hands graze down his sides.

"That'll do you good." muttered Harry.

George quickly rushed back into the room, grasping Harry's hair, pulling his head back and forcing a pale green liquid down his throat without a word.

Shocked, Harry instinctively swallowed, angrily pushing George back beside his brother. "You'll pay for that!" he hissed, pulling off George's tie. But soon, Harry started to weaken and grow drowsy, too drowsy, clinging to the twins for support.

"I'm tired..." were the last words uttered before Harry blacked out.

"Slick little bugger." George muttered, gently untying his brother without looking up. He couldn't look at Fred without flinching. Scratches and bruises dug into his skin and he was pale. Looking as if he'd seen such a foul sight.

"At least he didn't grow worse..." Fred whispered, rubbing his sore wrists, "We have to do better next time..."

George agreed on this.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, the books, the characters, the movies. Nothing.**_

Harry awoke early the next morning in his bed, remembering only little fragments of what had occurred yesterday. His head pounded as he tried to stand. Dizzy and sore, he managed to walk down toward the sofa, tightly grasping it for support.

But he jerked his head around as he saw two shadows emerge from the corner of the room. "How are you feeling?" George asked, noticing Harry was in slight pain.

"Not feeling too well." said Harry, sitting on the sofa, feeling limp and helpless.

"Well, we have som-"

"No!" Harry yelled, "I don't want anything from you two ever again! Do you know what mistakes you have made? Those mistakes were horrible and unforgivable! No one will ever forget what I've done! I'll be in the paper for weeks! Months! Malfoy will tear my flesh to shreds!"

As Harry's voice rose, the pain in his head was unbearable. It felt as if sharpened knives stabbed at his temples repetitively and the pain that followed set aflame and stung, as if salt sat in the wounds. He tightly clutched his head and whimpered, refusing to leave the sofa once he sat.

"We're sorry Harry." George said, his voice soft and low, "We really are."

"Well if you're so sorry why don't you just leave me be?" Harry growled, burrowing his face into the pillow.

Hesitantly, Fred placed a very tiny blue box beside Harry and the twins silently left, doing as they were told.

The young Gryffindor looked down, spying the box. He tightly grasped it in his hand and slightly crushed it, flinging it at the nearest wall and stuffing his face back into his pillow. The pain in his head never ceased as the hours passed by. It was so bad that he wouldn't even eat or go to any of his classes. And though he didn't know it, Draco was worried about what the twins have done to him.

He couldn't stop talking about Harry, whether the words were good or bad. He babbled on and on to Pansy for the hours that passed. And she grew sick of it when Draco completely ignored her.

Draco decided to pay him a very small visit after classes.

--

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, gently nudging the boy who slept on the sofa all afternoon.

"What?" he growled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Malfoy is here." she said with an unpleasant tone in her voice.

Harry only opened his eyes and stared at the blond who sat a few feet away. "If you're here to kill me please do it quickly." he mumbled, closing his eyes again.

Draco shooed Hermione away without glancing up at her.

"Hmph." the brunette scoffed, purposely stepping on Draco's foot as she passed by.

"How are you feeling?" asked Draco, glaring at Hermione from a distance.

"Horrible." Harry stated, "My head feels like it is about to implode and it feels like a million nails are being hammered into the back of my head."

Draco slowly kneeled down, examining the boy. "You look a little sick." he murmured, "Do you feel sick or feel cold?"

Harry didn't answer back. He looked as if he dazed off.

"Potter?" Draco mumbled. Silence. He reached up and placed a hand against Harry's cheek. His skin was unbelievably soft. Cashmere would have been jealous of how soft his skin was. But besides that, he felt hot and his cheeks were slightly flushed.

"I'm still awake... Just so you know." Harry whispered, shivering at Draco's cold touch.

Draco glanced down and grabbed the thick quilt that draped over the sofa, covering the Gryffindor with it. "You're sick." he said, suddenly grasping an idea out of thin air. Since Harry would be difficult to take care of at his present age, why not de-age him for just a few days?

He slowly reached into his pocket, finding the box of candy he had taken away from Harry more than a day ago. He took a piece with a grin and held it close to Harry's mouth, who instantly turned away. "What is it?" he asked.

"Medicine." Draco lied, pushing the candy through Harry's parted lips. He watched the boy chew and soon swallow with a shaky sigh, snuggling close to the pillow. And soon he started to shrink down to his five year old self, looking even more sickly.

Draco gave a smirk and picked the small boy up in his arms, silently walking out of the room and soon into the Slytherin Common Room. His fellow Slytherin's gave him curious looks but he merely glowered back, lying down with Harry on his bed.

Carefully and quietly he placed the quilts over them both, making sure Harry had enough warmth. He felt the raven's tiny hands. Deathly cold. He sighed, feeling his eyes slowly close. _Always mine._

--

Harry was awake when Draco awoke in the early morning hours. He felt Harry's cold hands wrap around his neck. "You didn't leave." he said with a smile, his voice sounding hoarse and dry.

"I'd never leave." Draco whispered, "And I promised I'd never leave."

"Thank you Mr. Snake." Harry said, coughing as he tried to speak clearly, "I love you Mr. Snake."

"I know you do." said Draco, softly rubbing the small boy's back.

"May I ask you of a favor?" the Gryffindor asked with a small, weak smile, "Please call me Harry. I beg you to call me Harry. It sounds... mean to call me by my last name instead of my first. Please Mr. Snake?"

In the childish way that Harry had spoken in, Draco couldn't help but grin. The words set his whole heart on fire and it hurt so much, but it was a good kind of pain to feel. "Of course... Harry." he said, "But you have to remember to call me Draco."

"Okay Mr. Draco." Harry choked out before coughing once more. He burrowed his nose into Draco's neck, adoring the warmth and attention.

Draco slowly wrapped his arms around the small boy, grazing his lips against Harry's raven-black hair. It was so soft and smooth and very lightly fragranced, he loved how it felt. "Do you want breakfast?"

Harry shook his head. "I feel full." he answered, pulling himself closer to Draco as he shivered.

"Do you want to take a soothing, warm bath?" Draco asked, looking down to see Harry nod. He slowly sat up and took the boy in his arms, carrying him toward a tub. He turned the water on, checking the temperature several times.

"Thank you for caring for me so much, Mr. Draco." Harry whispered, placing a light, butterfly kiss on Draco's cheek.

The blond blinked and placed his hand against his cheek, turning toward Harry. "My pleasure doing so." he said. A hidden smile shone upon his face. The impact of Harry's lips against his skin flipped some sort of old, unused switch in his mind. He absolutely loved this feeling. Adored this new emotion.

Draco slowly undressed Harry and placed him into the water, sadly watching him shiver.

"It's a little cold." Harry said, tiredly chewing at his lip.

With a grin Draco turned the hot water up as the bath filled. He could tell Harry loved it.

As the small boy played in the water, he let Draco wash him. The blond always snickered when Harry sneezed. It sounded as if a small puppy were accidentally stepped on. It was too adorable for Draco.

"You're really cute." Draco murmured, gently wiping Harry's nose.

The small Gryffindor smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Draco." he said, cupping a bar of soap in his hands. He rubbed his hands together and slowly opened them, examining the suds on his fingers.

Draco watched the boy, then took the soap, lathered it in his hands and blow a small bubble, seeing Harry's eyes set aglow.

"What is it?" Harry breathed in awe.

"It's a bubble, touch it." said Draco with a grin.

Harry slowly reached a finger up and lightly touched the clear, spherical object. He flinched as it popped, followed by a squeaky giggle. "Again!" he squealed, completely blithe by this small act.

Draco blew another, watching Harry pop it and childishly burst into laughter. He continued to do this, intoxicated by Harry's irresistible, contagious laughter.

Harry started to grow tired as the time passed on and the sickness sunk in. His face was paler than this morning and noticeable dark shadows edged under his eyes. Slowly, he raised his hands to get out and Draco pulled him up, wrapping the child in a thick towel.

"Would you like to come to classes with me, or do you want to stay here and sleep?" the blond asked, wiping Harry's glasses clean.

"I don't know." answered Harry, "I want to sleep, but I want to be with you, Mr. Draco."

Draco sighed and slowly dressed the young boy. "Maybe you can sleep in my classes." he mumbled.

"Classes?" Harry questioned, blowing his nose into a tissue.

"Yes, this is a school, Harry." replied Draco, "We're at Hogwarts."

Harry slowly nodded with a weak smile, losing his balance and flinging his arms around Draco, tightly closing his eyes. "Everything spins when I stand up." he mumbled, "I don't like it."

"Don't worry, I'll carry you." the blond said, picking up the young Gryffindor and carrying him out of the Common Room. "We'll go to Potions since breakfast is nearly done."

Harry looked up, worry in his eyes. "What about you, Mr. Draco? Did you eat anything?" he asked.

"I'll live, I'm not the sick one here. You are. You have to be cared for right now." said Draco, gently rubbing the small boy's back.

"Please don't starve yourself because of me, Mr. Draco." Harry whispered, watching the blond enter a classroom. He shivered and clung himself to Draco. Since it was close to winter, the classroom was extremely cold. Harry could see his breath.

But that's not all that bothered him. The room was very dark and frightening for the young boy. Small glass jars of the most disturbing organisms lined the freezing stone walls. Harry didn't want to open his eyes.

Soon, as breakfast ended, people piled into the classroom. Harry didn't feel so fearful now. And a small box was placed by his side. He looked around for a moment and grabbed the box, opening the lid. It was a small piece of chocolate wrapped in a light blue wax paper.

He was about to eat it when Draco snatched it out of his hand. "Who gave it to you?" he muttered.

Harry shrugged. "I found it next to me." he said.

Quickly, Draco scanned the classroom and found the two Weasley's hidden in the darkest corner. When Professor Snape's back was turned, he chucked the small box at them, hitting George in the head.

"Ouch!" George whispered, rubbing his head with a sigh, "It doesn't even work that way!"

"We have to get him alone." mumbled Fred.

George turned to him. "Malfoy won't leave his side." he muttered.

"Then if we can't have Harry, who can we have?"

The two thought for a minute, and smiled, thinking the same person. "Ron." they whispered with a smirk.

--

"Why did you throw the box in the back?" Harry asked, glancing at the back of the room.

"Two weasels want to poison you." muttered Draco.

Harry blinked. "Why do they want to poison me, Mr. Draco?"

"Because they're very mean older people... They're cowardly lions against us powerful snakes." Draco said with a smirk.

"Am I a snake, Mr. Draco?" Harry asked, snuggling close to Draco's arm.

"You were born a snake, Harry. A very powerful one." the blond said.

"Enough with the chatting." snarled Snape, his onyx eyes falling onto the young Gryffindor, "Mr. Malfoy, would you care to explain to me why there is a small child in my class?"

Draco looked up. "Harry was de-aged just a few days ago and now he's sick. I had to take him with me to class. If I left him alone in the Common Room he'll be frightened and probably run around the school and get lost, sir." he answered, holding the small boy close to his body.

"Why aren't the Gryffindor's taking care of him then?" Snape asked, pressing his lips into a straight line.

"Harry doesn't like the Gryffindor class, he said they were being mean to him." Draco mumbled with a grin. The Gryffindor's gaped at the statement, their faces filled with horror. How could Harry say such a thing? He looked completely innocent.

Snape's eyes shifted from Draco to Harry. "Is this true, Mr. Potter?" he muttered.

Harry nodded and stood on his seat, holding his arms high in the air. "There were two really, really big people and they looked the same and they chased me! I got really scared but Mr. Draco saved me from them. He is really nice. I love Mr. Draco." he said, his voice very hoarse and dry.

A few aww's and snickers filled the room, but silenced as Snape looked up. "You are allowed into my classroom only if you do not touch anything with your disgusting, sticky, little fingers. Do you understand, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, mister." said Harry with a smile anyone would love.

As the classes dragged on, Harry had fallen asleep on Draco's lap, his fever slowly escalating to a climax. His fingers were icy and dug into Draco's warm skin. He needed warmth more than anything right now.

But Draco refused to drag him everywhere. He brought Harry to the Infirmary, watching him grow back to his normal size hours later.

"Harry?" the blond whispered, "I have soup for you."

It was silent until Harry whispered, "Feed it to me."

Draco grabbed a spoon and slowly filled it with rich broth, pushing the spoon through Harry's parted lips.

He winced as he swallowed and harshly coughed, his eyes terribly tearing as his chest heaved. "It hurts so much." he choked out, deeply inhaling and exhaling.

"Well you have to eat, the soup soothes your throat." said Draco, feeding him a spoonful at a time. He watched Harry wince as he swallowed. The pain stung horribly and his throat felt like it was being ripped out very slowly. He felt like he was swallowing thorns.

"Do you want anymore?" Draco asked as the bowl in his hands emptied.

Harry weakly shook his head, gently grasping the blonds hand and placing it to his icy lips. It felt good, the warmth from Draco's hand. But something even warmer touched his lips.

Draco's lips pressed against Harry's eagerly and with such longing. Slowly he took in more of the Gryffindor's lips, loving this moment.

Though they hated each other and called the other foul names, that hate grew to a blossoming love. Their love. Such a lascivious feeling.

"Harry." Draco murmured, pulling back to stare into the boy's emerald eyes, "I love you."

Harry weakly smiled and gently grazed his hand through Draco's hair with the touch of a gossamer. "And I love you." he whispered, slowly closing his eyes to sleep.


End file.
